Ruminations of a Hufflepuff
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: All I wanted was an easy ride through Hogwarts. Was that too much to ask for, or something? What with everything going on around me, it was hard enough to find my Charms classroom, let alone try not to get under the feet of everyone whilst simultaneously try not to fail all my exams/eat too much pumpkin pie.
1. Diary Entry Number One: 31st August 1991

Diary Entry Number One: 31/8/1991

Dear Diary,

Hello! I'm Emily, I'm eleven and a bit years old, my favourite subjects are maths and history and my favourite animal is a parrot! I didn't teach Jack's budgie across the road all those naughty words, no matter what Mrs Sweeney thinks - she just dislikes me because I beat Jack in that mental maths test last week and he went home crying because he's a bad loser. I don't even know any naughty words, and Mummy knows that, because she would know if I knew them because I would have said them by now, because I like talking.

My big sister Adie says that I'm annoying. But she's just jealous because I'm a witch! I got a visit from a funny little old man called Professor Fillstick or something like that on my birthday back in May, who gave me a letter and said that I'm magic! Mummy thought he was lying at first but then he gave her a flowers which came out of NOWHERE and she was happy. SO I'M GOING TO MAGIC SCHOOL TOMORROW!

I've already got all my stuff, me and Mummy went to get it all last weekend. Professor Fillstick came with us, to show us how to get in, and he tapped a special brick on a wall behind a pub and there was a street behind it! It was so exciting! He was telling us all about Hogwarts (that's the name of the school, sorry for not telling you before) and how AMAZING it all is. I hope I'm in his house, he's nice. But I won't know what house I'm in until **tomorrow night!**

That's such a long time to wait, it's really mean! But anyway, I've got all my books and stuff, and my wand (which is 10 inches, holly wood and dragon heartstring. I know because I got Mummy to write it down on a piece of paper so I didn't forget, because I knew I would. I'm SUUUUUUPPPPERR forgetful. I remember the wood though, because it sounds like that place in America where they make all the movies. The man in the wand shop was weird too, he called me a something or other and said that I was short, even though I'm NOT SHORT AT ALL! I don't like him, he didn't even talk to Mummy, unlike Professor Fillstick, who was very helpful and got us all sorted). I also get to do Potions! I asked if that was like cooking but Professor Fillstick wasn't sure, and Mummy was too busy looking at everything there was to see!

I met some cool people in the street too - like Justin! He was super nice, he didn't know what was happening either! He was going to go to ETON, which is a very posh school somewhere far from where I live. But we've promised to meet up on the platform (I GET TO TAKE A STEAM TRAIN TO THE MAGIC SCHOOL!), along with Padma and Parvati, who I met too! They're twins - identical ones, and they're really nice and helped me and Justin out - their parents are both magicy so they knew about everything. I can't remember what they said though, I'll have to ask them on the train.

They don't do maths at Hogwarts, though. Which is weird, because Mrs McLachlan said that everyone had to do maths. I guess Mrs McLachlan isn't magic though - I'm not even allowed to tell my friends that I'm magic! Mummy told them all that I got a place at a school in Canada (I don't know where that is, but it sounds very exciting!). But I'll miss everyone though, just not Jack, because Jack's mean.

OOOPS! It's almost **9PM!** I have to be up really early tomorrow so I promised Mummy that I'd get to sleep and not spend all night writing in this diary that she brought me! She works in a big stationary store and she picked this up for me today, so I could have some way to tell her everything about MAGIC SCHOOL!

I won't even sleep tonight! I'M TOO EXCITED! I can't wait! I know Justin's really excited too, I know because he sent me a letter which I'll stick in here at some point, and although he's got much neater handwriting than me I KNEW he was excited.

I CAN'T WAIT!

THE NEXT TIME I'LL BE WRITING IN THIS DIARY I'LL BE IN HOGWARTS! I'LL KNOW MY HOUSE! I'M SO EXCITED!

Emily

* * *

 **I've been meaning to write a story like this for ages, and I finally found a way to start it off. So, look who's back. With another fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this, i'm trying to make Emily as real as I can, so the maybe somewhat disjointed writing style will improve as time goes on, I promise. It's all intentional.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible!**


	2. Justin's Letter: 29th August 1991

Justin's Letter to Emily: 29/8/1991

Dear Emily,

I'm very happy to know that you'll be getting to the platform early, as Mother has to be off to work early that morning so I'll be there at around 8am. Perhaps you can come closer to that time? Don't worry if you can't, though, I'm sure there will be other people for me to talk to. But make sure you at least ask your mother, I'd quite like to have some extra time to catch up before everyone else comes.

My new Owl is called Eliot, by the way. I wasn't sure what to call him so I got Father to choose a random book off my shelf. So he's named after T. S. Eliot. Have you read any books by him? I'll admit, I haven't, but Mother gave my all her old books for my tenth birthday and I promised her I'd get them all read by the time I'm eighteen. Don't worry if Eliot falls asleep when he gets to yours, just make sure to give him some water. And maybe some food, if your Owl doesn't mind sharing his food.

What House do you think you'll be in? I myself am hoping for Hufflepuff, I think it sounds a lot more relaxed and heads down than the other three houses. I hope I'm not in Gryffindor, for one. I think it'd be populated with far too many hot headed people, and Slytherin is apparently horrendous for discrimination. I think us with non magical parentage had better steer clear of them. Hopefully the rumours are false.

I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw too much though, mind you. After all, I was meant to go to Eton. They'll have to respect me at Hogwarts for that, even if they don't know what it is. Professor McGonagall had no idea, and she didn't seem very pleased that I brought it up. I don't mind though, Hogwarts seems to be a very highly recommended school, judging by the books I've read on it so far.

Mother is a little disappointed that I can't go to Eton though, of course. I'll have to become an amazing wizard to make up for it. And if this magic thing doesn't work out for me, I can always go back, right? Father's incredibly pleased though, he's been reading through all my textbooks with me and working out how to attach letters to Eliot's leg so that we can send letters back and forth to one another.

After you left, I met another magical first year just like us! By that, I mean without magical parents. I don't like the name Muggle-born, or the name Muggle, it sounds like our parents aren't as good as us. She was very bossy though, but talkative. She also seems very clued up for someone that probably knew nothing about Hogwarts until a few months back. I don't know what to think of her, but I'll try to find her on the train so you two can meet.

It's been a lot easier to make friends than I thought it would be, and I'm sure we'll become very close to our housemates! I'm not sure what lesson I'll enjoy the most. Probably charms, or maybe Herbology. What about you?

Don't bother replying by Owl - I'll see you on Sunday so you can tell me about everything then! Make sure to send Eliot back, though.

Justin F.F.


End file.
